Testardo, Persistente
by KH freak 813
Summary: One-shot gifted to Chinasky. Second epilogue to Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità and set in its universe. "'Love is harsh. Love is soft. Love is kind. Love is cruel.'...'Love is warm. Love is cold. Love is welcoming. Love is hostile. Love is simple. Love is complicated. Love is so many things Antonio. So many things that can even contradict each other.'" Spamano. Geritapan. Shounen-ai.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **SakurAndrea** for reviewing  Of the Third World—also Kaitō Kokoro—plus favoriting and following it— **maryranstadler1** for performing all the same actions—prior to **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8** who did the first then third sans leaving out **Nintendofg4life** anterior to **Jazz** for doing the former not forgetting **Chinasky** for commenting on  Don't Hide as well as **Arthur Kirkland's Scones** for doing that in addition to favoriting—both in  Kaitō Kokoro too! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Chinasky** for guessing the endgame ship correctly in  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! This one-shot is dedicated to you!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

Oh yeah, I came up with this idea all by myself! Cool, huh? :D

By the way, the title translates to 'Stubborn, Persistent'. I wonder why? :P

Oh yes, if you haven't read Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità before this fic, you should since this story is a continuation of that universe! Be sure to leave plenty of reviews there too please! (:

Same with Of the Third World! J:

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M FAR TOO FLATTERED **SakurAndrea**! YOU ARE FAR TOO KIND! XD *explodes*

I'm glad you like it **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8**! :D

Aww! Thank you so much **Nintendofg4life**! ^_^

By the way **Nintendofg4life** , have you checked out Seebeck Effect and Kaitō Kokoro yet? (:

Indeed **Jazz**! :D

I feel the same! Ó_Ò

DEFINITELY A KILLER! DX

Hmm...not sure. I'm actually considering changing up the schedule I have since I couldn't get the classes I wanted. ):

True, true... /:

Just how tragic is their love story?! ToT

They would be! In fact, Germany and Japan would be _REALLY_ jealous since they would see Bartz as dire competition! C:

Germany: I won't let this thief steal Italy from us!

Japan: Must...annihilate.

HAHAHA! XD

Paalam! :D

Aww! Thanks **maryranstadler1**! I appreciate it! n_n

Geritapan forever, right **Chinasky**? ;)

Thank you so much on both accounts **Arthur Kirkland's Scones**! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Tch. About time they came back."

A man who appeared similar to a certain Italian except having his hair several shades darker, his curl on the right side, and bearing an olive complexion was waiting at the docks, green eyes staring out at the sea. You would think with the sun shining brightly, the sky being clear and blue, green dominating the landscape as leaves cluttered on tree branches with the most beautiful flowers blooming throughout, the smell of crisp salt in the air, and the cries of chatty gulls and albatrosses, the guy would be in bliss as he enjoyed all his surroundings had to offer...right? Nope. A foot tapping impatiently with arms crossed solely attested to how much he _didn't_ enjoy waiting, not bothering to appreciate what was around him.

A scowl crossed his face as a certain cruise came into sight, only deepening as it stopped, the passangers disembarking. Even a certain country who bore limpid brown orbs and caramel brown tresses tackling him into a tight hug did not cheer him up in the slightest. "VENEZIANO!"

"FRATELLO!" Not that that certain country seemed to notice as he tightened his embrace, pecking his brother on the cheek. "It's so good to see you again Romano-nii-chan!"

The elder humphed. "Veneziano."

"Hallo Romano." Jade orbs flicked up, looking past a head of chestnut locks to see a bulky blond with bright blue eyes going to his younger sibling's right...

...and a raven man bearing piercing black eyes approaching the left. "Konnichiwa Romāno-san."

"Macho Potato. Sushi Shrimp." The addressed grunted.

Italy pouted. "Fratello! Be nicer to them!" That pout morphed into a frown. "They're my husbands and your brothers-in-law!"

"No duh." Green eyes rolled. "I married you three, remember?"

The questioned beamed. "Of course I remember!" A giant smooch was placed on the other cheek. "I could _never_ forget!" Giggle. "Grazie fratello!"

"Thank you so much for all you did for us." A smile graced Germany's lips.

Japan bowed. "I could never possibly express how truly grateful we are to you Romāno-san."

"Tch." Red tinted his cheeks. He suddenly scowled once more, wiggling out of his sibling's grasp before clasping onto his shoulders, shaking them roughly. "WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?! YOU GUYS WERE GONE FOR MONTHS!"

A shriek rang out as the target held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Mi dispiace fratello!" Those hands waved frantically. "Ludwig, Kiku, and I spent our honeymoon visiting Finland, Sweden, Austria-nii, Switzerland, India, and the Philippines! We spent a lot of time in each country and plus with the time getting to each—"

"Oh fine." Releasing his brother, the previously irate scoffed, red tinting his cheeks once more. "...I was just wondering why you guys were out for as long as you have been." The red only became more and more prominent as green could no longer meet brown. "...So how was it? Your honeymoon?"

The asker once again found himself in a tight embrace. "It was so much fun! We saw so many places!" A shrill squeal tore out. "We went somewhere amazing with Finland, chased squirrels with Sweden, I sang 'Let's Boil Hot Water' with Austria-nii accompanying me to Ludwig and Kiku, ate Swiss cheese with Switzerland—and he never even shot at me, I fed a baby elephant and cow in India, and had so much fun in Roxas Boulevard with Philippines!" The grip became constricting. "IT WAS THE BEST HONEYMOON I COULD EVER WISH FOR!" Italy flashed a dazzling grin at his husbands. "Danke Ludwig! Arigato Kiku! Grazie!"

"E-Erwähne es nicht Feliciano!" If one did not know Germany—and specifically how he acts around a certain brunet—the sight of him blushing horribly would be a shock of a lifetime.

Same with Japan. "M-Mondainai Feli-kun!" Shock of a lifetime indeed.

"Why hello there." Jade orbs shot up at the sound of the new voice, taking in the sight of a man possessing bright emerald hues and chocolate locks walking from the cruise, accompanied by another with flowing flaxen tresses—a beard on his face—and a third bearing red eyes and white hair as well as pale skin.

The latter laughed. "The awesome me's presence blesses this land once more!"

"Don't forget about me." The former chuckled.

Emerald snapped to jade, a smile gracing their owner's face. "¡Hola Lovino!"

"YOU POMPOUS JERK!" The addressed growled. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME BY MY HUMAN NAME?!"

Italy beamed. "Does that mean you and Spain-nii are extremely close?!" The beaming only became brighter. "Like how Ludwig, Kiku, and I are with each othe—"

"NOOOOOO!" Six sets of eyes were wide as a dust cloud bellowed in place of where the exclaimer once was, said person no longer present.

The Spaniard buckled onto his knees, hands clutching his face. "¡Ay Dios Mio! Does Lovino hate me that much?!"

"Eh?! Why would Romāno-san hate you Supein-san?!" Japan's eyes widened.

Germany sighed. "Romano is a...complicated country. Believe me, I would know."

"I could not agree more." France shook his head.

Prussia humphed. "That isn't awesome you know."

"Not awesome indeed!" The Spanish wailed, sniffling.

The hand that placed itself on his shoulder caused the Hispanic's head to shoot up, stunned green meeting limpid brown. "Leave it to us!" Hazel hues gazed at black and blue in turn. "Right Kiku? Ludwig?"

"H-Hai!" Japan could _never_ say 'no' to his beloved.

Nor could Germany. "J-Ja!"

"The awesome me will give my awesome help too!" Of course Prussia would say that.

France smirked. "Who better to ask than the master of romance himself?"

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Spain beamed. "Everything will go so much more smoothly now!"

Will it?

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK?! NO!"

Let's just say even a dazzling tomato ring consisted of a ruby as the body, emerald studs as the leaves, and a golden string of pasta is _not_ enough to warm a certain South Italian's heart. Nope. Not even close.

The case that held that ring was abruptly snapped closed, harshly hurled straight into the stomach of the offerer. "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID RING YOU POMPOUS JERK!"

"O-Oww..." Spain curled up in pain. "This reminds me of the times you either jumped on or headbutted me awake when you were a kid in my house." He smiled through a cringe. "This brings back the memories. Nice, nice memories..."

Knuckles were cracked as a head was lowered, feet scraping the ground. "Would you like to experience it for yourself again? Except with adult me?"

"T-There! L-Look!" Jade orbs followed that finger, widening at what they saw; a certain triad was standing amidst a field of flowers nearby, giggling amongst themselves as they seemed to be exchanging gifts.

Green eyes were wide as their possessor approached the trio, walking there without thinking. "What are they doing?" Whew. Spain _did not_ want to be beaten up by adult Romano. Shiver.

"Here you go Kiku." What appeared to be a black iron cross outlined in silver was in Germany's grasp, deposited in Japan's hands.

Italy cheered. "NOW WE ALL MATCH!" He fished into his shirt, pulling out his own iron cross while taking hold of the one around the German's neck. "YAY!" Wide grin still on his face, the blithe reached into his pockets, taking out three pendants of elaborate designs. Placing them in one hand, he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with the other. "I couldn't decide between a Celtic Knot and a Florentine Fleur-de-Lis...so I did both!" The creator giggled as he placed one each around his husbands' necks. Unnatural shyness suddenly overtook the speaker. "I hope they're good enoug—"

"They're perfect Feli-kun." Swallowing up the insecurities with a kiss, the Japanese smiled as he pulled away, reaching into his own pocket once he had hung his own iron cross around his neck, extracting three items. "Here."

Confusion swam in caramel depths. "Eh?! None of them look the same!"

"I have to agree with Feliciano there." Ludwig pointed out, equally as confused.

The Asian smirked as he took the right half, bestowing the middle to the brunet and the left to the blond, the smirk only widening as he took each piece, interlinking them. "Now you see Feli-kun, Ludwig-san?"

"...It's a heart!" That's right! The pieces combined formed a heart!

The Italian gasped. "THAT'S SO COOL!" Let's just say the raven suddenly found his arms full of Italy, face completely red as kisses peppered all over the skin.

"Ahem." The spouses stopped what they were doing, taking in the sight of the newcomer. "What are you guys doing?" Romano crossed his arms.

Arms tightened around the nation in the younger sibling's grasp as he beamed at his brother. "We were exchanging gifts fratello!" Black eyes widened further as lips covered the other's own. Upon breaking apart, the speaker continued as happily as ever. "It's so much fun!"

"It's as he says Romāno-san." Japan smiled into another kiss brought to his lips.

Germany chuckled. "Yeah."

"I see..." Green eyes lost the ability to close, shock overtaking the guy.

A frantic finger suddenly jabbed outward. Repeatedly. "Look! Spain-nii wants to give you something!"

"¿Por favor Lovino?" That ring was offered once more.

Three sets of eyes popped out of their skulls as that same ring was once again hurled into the Spaniard's chest.

* * *

"Stupid Spain."

Cans were kicked. Rocks were kicked. Cats were kicked. Dogs were kicked. Anything and everything in a certain grumpy Italian's way were kicked as he scuffled down the streets, scowl on his face. Thank goodness there were no children. Poor undeserving cats and dogs though.

Romano scoffed. "Just what is he trying to accomplish?" One could _swear_ red tinted olive cheeks only for it to vanish with a rapid shaking of the head, thoughts dispelled. "Just wha—"

"Watashi wa kimi o aishiteimasu Feli-kun." That declaration stopped the sullen right in his tracks, his feet automatically going to the source of the sound, eyes widening as jade orbs took it in; a certain three were in an alley—wait, weren't they in a field earlier?!—together, far too close to each other to be considered chaste right then.

Italy gasped. "So that's what you were trying to tell me those two times Kiku?!"

"Hai." A single nod was given. Japan next turned to Germany. "Anata mo Ludwig-san."

The addressed's lips quirked up. "Ich liebe euch beide."

"Vi amo entrambi!" Two nations were taken completely by surprise as a blithe one captured both in his arms, kissing the pair on the foreheads, cheeks, hands, and lips before leaping back, placing a hand on each of their shoulders then clasping them, giving both his spouses a massage.

Said spouses melted under the beloved's touch. "Feliciano..."

"Feli-kun..." Let's just say they returned the favors, from kisses to massages. And let's just say their actions were becoming less and less innocent.

Rapidly turning away, Romano immediately covered his eyes. "GET A ROOM YOU THREE!" Too bad those words fell on deaf ears.

"Need any help?" Guess who?

Green eyes rolled. "Go away pompous jerk."

"But—MY VITAL REGIONS!" Spain collapsed, hands desperately clutching onto a certain place as the one at fault scoffed, walking away without looking back once.

A Spaniard was kicked.

* * *

"Chigi! What am I even doing here?!"

A dark room lit only by candles. The scent of the sweetest flowers wafting through the air. The smells of the most scrumptious pastas. Soft accordian music playing in the background. And an angry, scowling man amongst it all. One thing was not like the others.

The irate tched. "One moment I was at home and the next moment I'm here." The guy tsked as he scrutinized his surroundings. "Geez. I could _swear_ my kidnapper said something about how awesome he was—"

"¡Buenas noches Lovino!" A certain someone entered the room, a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

Wow did Spain look good in that suit—WAIT WHAT?! STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT AND FAST! "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU!" Yep. That train of thought was officially dead. Green eyes narrowed _dangerously_. "Get me back home at once you b—"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Lovino!" One hand was kept on the stems as the other rose repeatedly, making placating gestures. "You can't just put this pasta to waste!"

Well, the Italian couldn't argue that. Or could he? "I bet it's drugged—"

"I would _never_ do that to you!" The intensity in those emerald depths instantly shut the skeptic up. The intensity died down seconds later as the bouquet was offered. "Here you go!"

Shockingly, the guy actually _accepted_ the flowers. Reluctantly of course. "...Whatever." What was redder: the roses or Romano's face? Don't answer that question.

"Now let's eat!" Spain dug his fork into the spaghetti, chowing down the strands. "¡Delicioso!"

Putting down the bouquet—face still ridiculously red—the other also began gobbling up the meal. "...Delizioso."

"I'm glad!" The bright beaming the Spanish gave rivaled the endless sunshine constantly beating down on his land during the day. "It took me hours to perfect this!"

A mouth hung wide open. "You...made this?"

"Why of course!" The bright beaming had yet to lessen. "I know how much you love pasta and tomatoes!" A basket of the ripest and freshest of those crimson nightshade fruits was held up.

Those tomatoes proceeded to become jealous as Romano became even redder than them; they were pale in comparison. "...For me?"

"¡Sí!" It was a wonder how no one got blind as that bright beaming somehow became even more brilliant. "I picked these from my own garden!" He handed over the entire container. "Have all of them!"

That mouth became unable to close at that moment as its owner accepted the basket. "...Grazie."

"¡De nada!" Diamonds all over envied the Spaniard.

Despite scoffing, the red had yet to fade one bit. "Tch." And then they continued eating. The sight of Romano shoveling down pasta with a fork in one hand and scarfing down tomatoes with the other, both alternating sure was...cute. The clings and clangs of silverware to plates—and noisy munching—were the only sounds that rang out aside from the music.

This was turning out so much better than the Spanish thought. Maybe he had a chance after all. And then they were done...or were they?

"You missed a spot." Jade orbs flicked down, attempting to find it...all in vain. The Hispanic chuckled. "Here, let me get it for you."

The pulp practically became invisible from the crimson covering the flustered's face as a napkin was brought to originally olive skin, cleaning it. At last the last of the stain was gone, the paper removed. "G-Grazie Spagna."

Finally! No insults! And hearing his country name in the Italian's native language only made everything sweeter. "Lovino..." The addressed glanced up, taking in the sight of his cheek being gently cupped, his face slowly brought over as the Spanish leaned in, moving closer, closer, oh so closer...

"YOU BASTARD!" Romano abruptly shoved Spain off of him, storming out not even a second later.

Emerald stared on, shell-shocked. It was as though he could not register what had just occurred. "¿L-Lo que acaba de suceder?"

"And everything was going along so perfectly too!" The accordion suddenly silenced as France came from behind the curtains, rushing over to his companion's side.

Prussia did the same. "Such a shame! It took _forever_ to find the right opportunity for the awesome me to kidnap Romano!"

"Bruder! It's not the time to be insensitive!" Germany screamed as he leapt down from the ceiling.

A shadow seemed to shimmer as Japan appeared to come directly from it, piercing ebon sad as their possessor reached the sullen. "And you were doing so well Supein-san."

"I KNOW! POOR SPAIN-NII!" Italy rushed in at the speed of Italy, tackling the Spaniard into a tight embrace.

The mentioned gave a sad chuckle. "There must be something really wrong with me if Ita-chan's hugs aren't cheering me up."

"Why is fratello being so mean anyways?!" Limpid brown flared with resolve. "I'll go after him!" And then he was gone.

The remaining four surrounded the fifth, all attempting to offer reassurance...all for naught. Four sets of eyes widened as sniffling could be heard. When was the last time Spain cried?! "...What's wrong with me? Why does Lovino hate me so much?" The melancholic managed to pick himself up only to collapse onto his hands and knees as tears poured out. "Why does Lovino always reject me?"

"Love is harsh. Love is soft. Love is kind. Love is cruel." The French placed a hand on a shaky shoulder. "Love is warm. Love is cold. Love is welcoming. Love is hostile. Love is simple. Love is complicated. Love is so many things Antonio. So many things that can even contradict each other."

The Prussian placed his hand on the second shaky shoulder. "It's not as simple as it sounds Toni."

"Nothing is." The German shook his head.

The Japanese nodded. "Indeed."

"Love is love...yet has so many different forms." France continued. "Love can never be defined with one word or even one definition."

The Spanish didn't even try to lift himself. "What if...Lovino doesn't even love me?"

"NONSENSE!" Emerald orbs snapped open at that sole exclamation, meeting scorching scarlet. "That has got to be the _stupidest_ thing the awesome me has ever heard!"

The French scoffed. "I am the master of love and as the master, I can sense love...and I sense that he loves you."

"He doesn't hate you." The German added. "Believe me, he hated me...and that was a lot worse than how he acts towards you." Shudder. "Much worse."

The Japanese hummed. "Romāno-san is what you say...tsundere towards you; he's hostile on the outside yet sweet on the inside." Pale fingers scratched a chin. "You know, Feli-kun once told me something you would be interested in Supein-san."

"...What would that be?" Genuine curiosity ignited in verdant depths.

At that, Japan continued. "Feli-kun said that one time, when you were dying from a severe cold, Romāno-san searched far and wide for a cure for you despite having a cold himself, going as far as increasing imports from you despite that damaging his own health and fighting the mafia which he usually fears and always obeys."

"Really?!" A mouth could not close.

Germany grunted. "It's true you know; he told me that too." He shrugged. "But Romano didn't want you to know for some reason which is why neither Kiku, Feliciano, nor I have told you."

"Plus do you know how much time he spends with you?!" Prussia cried, waving his arms wildly. "The awesome me is much more observant than the awesome me appears and the awesome me has seen Romano hang out with only three other countries: Ita-chan, Belgium...and you."

France slapped Spain on the back. "Then what are you waiting for?! Go and nab South Italy! Go and steal Romano's heart!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

"Fratello?! Why are you being so mean to Spain-nii?!"

Of course the blithe was able to catch up to his sibling immediately after leaving due to being able to travel the speed of Italy, intercepting him before he could go elsewhere with a tight hug.

Of course said sibling did not appreciate being trapped. "LET ME GO VENEZIANO!"

"NO!" For the next several minutes, it was a battle between brothers; one tried to break free while the other tried to keep the latter from breaking free.

Guess who won? "Oh fine." Giving up his struggle, Romano ceased to squirm, glowering at the one who held him captive. "Not everyone has it as easy as you."

"W-What?!" Limpid brown eyes widened beyond belief.

Just what was he saying?! "Not everyone lives in a fairy tale like you do. Not everyone has two lovers who unconditionally love you despite all your glaringly obvious flaws. Not everyone has two lovers who would even agree to share the one they seek. Not everyone can get married to multiple lovers; I'm the only reason that happened." Green glared coldly into brown. "And now I regret it." A cold laugh escaped. "You go and flaunt your love to the Macho Potato and Sushi Shrimp right in front of me while I have no one, as though taunting me. I'm older than you yet never had a lover. You must be showing off." Jade flames burned on. "You already have all the artistic talent while I can barely draw and you look more like grandpa than I do...what more could you want?" The grey skies did not make the situation any brighter, only increasing the bleakness.

"F-Fratello..." Crystal tears poured down in torrents.

Oh crap! What did he just say?! "I'm so sorry Veneziano!" WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! Romano wrapped his arms around his little brother who had covered his face with his hands, no longer trying to flee. "I'm so sorry Veneziano! I didn't mean any of it! I said all of that without even thinking!" The crying had yet to cease. "FELICIANO!"

"Lovino-nii-chan..." The use of his human name by his brother stopped all streams by sheer shock.

The addressed tightened the grip he held on the one in his arms. "I didn't mean any of that. I promise. I'm happy Germany and Japan love you for who you are. I'm happy they agreed to share. I'm happy that I was the one to marry you three. I'm happy you three are so in love as to show it to the world."

"I forgive you!" Since when could Italy hold a grudge?!

Never. "G-Grazie fratellino." Green abruptly darkened. "But I can't help but be jealous of you; I don't have anyone like tha—"

"You have Spain-nii! You have Toni-nii!" A mouth dropped wide open at that.

Romano was unable to close it. "...But he just wants me for my inheritance."

"Do you actually believe that?" Blazing brown bore into unsure jade.

Tremors overtook the questioned. "...Why else would he want me?" He curled in on himself. "Like I said before, you're the one with all the artistic talent, not me. You're the kind one, not me. You're the cute one, not me." A head shook. "...There's no other reason than for my inheritance."

"THAT'S UTTER CRAP!" The completely uncharacteristic cursing had eyes cannoning into oblivion. Despite that, Italy continued. "I remember a long time ago, Toni-nii was thrown into debt due to all the money spent on protecting you from France-nii-san and Turkey yet he refused to let you go since you are 'special' to him even after being scolded several times by his boss. He also spent all his money at some other point in time on buying you new clothes while he was dressed in rags. Why would he make himself horribly poor not once but _multiple times_ for someone he's just using for his own gain?" The answer was obvious. "He wouldn't." Hands clasped onto the other's shoulders. "He unconditionally helped you during World War II like Ludwig unconditionally helped me. You share quite a bit in common with him like I do with Kiku. Toni-nii loves you so, so much. Toni-nii is to you like Ludwig and Kiku are to me; you do have someone special in your life."

Romano appeared no less uncertain than before. "But I have nothing about me he could lov—"

"LOVINO!" Guess who?

Jade orbs widened beyond belief. "...You—"

"LOVINO!" Of course since Spain is not an Italy, he does not have the ability to run at the speed of Italy. Which is why he took _a lot_ longer to catch up to them.

Italy stood as the arrival stopped before them, flashing both a dazzling grin. "Bye Lovino-nii-chan! Bye Toni-nii! I'm off!" And he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Since when did Ita-chan begin calling me 'Toni'?" The Spaniard wondered, completely confused. "And when did he start calling you 'Lovino'?"

Let's get down to business. "Feliciano and I had a little 'heart-to-heart' or whatever you call it." No beating around the brush. "Antonio...what do you love about me? Why do you love me? Do you love me for my land...or do you love me for me? And what's there to love about me anyways?" Jade could no longer meet emerald. "...Feliciano is the better one of us two. Heck, I remember you trying to trade me for him with that Pompous Piano. You have feelings for him too...so why bother with me at al—"

"Stop right there." The fingers that lifted a chin forced the other to halt immediately, wide jade made to meet determined emerald. Spain resumed. "I love you for who you are Lovino. Yes, I have feelings for Ita-chan...Feli-chan too, but they aren't as stong as those I have for you." He shrugged. "Besides, I'm glad Feli-chan got together with Germany and Japan! Plus watching them—" NO! STOP RIGHT THERE! The speaker pretended to clear his throat before commencing. "Anyways...I love you because underneath that front you put up, you really are kind." A fond smile graced his lips. "You tried finding a cure for my lethal cold despite having one yourself. You stood up to your own mafia despite being horrified of and subservient to them normally. You increased imports from me even at your own expense. I really love you for that hidden kindness you only show to those who truly matter to you."

The listener blushed horribly at that. "Did Feliciano tell you all this?!"

"More like Japan who was told this by Feli-chan but whatever." Shrug. "I don't love you for your land either. Yes, your land is beautiful, and I did want to claim it once...but you are so, so much more to me than just your land. You could become landless like Prussia and I'll still love you. I mean it from the very bottom of my heart." The Spanish chuckled. "There's a lot to love you about you you know!"

A skeptic scoff was given. "...Like what? How I have no artistic ability? How I don't resemble grandpa as much as fratellino does? How I have such a horrible personality?" Uncertainty was more than evident. "...Just what?"

"Oh Lovino! Not everyone can draw! Why should I love you less because you're one of the ones who can't? Why should I love you less because you don't look as much like Ancient Rome as Feli-chan does?" A serious frown took place of that smile. "Like I said, you're not horrible. You don't have a horrible personality; you just have a different one. You're kind beneath all that toughness and that's all that matters." This time emerald could not meet jade. "I regret ever trying to trade you for Feli-chan with Austria; you're not worse than Feli-chan at all." Dark brown locks were carded through. "You have your own talents; gardening, fashion, cooking, making me happy..." Emerald became serious once more. "...Do you even love me Lovino? I won't force you to love me if you don't—"

The Hispanic's mouth was no longer able to move as another had covered it. Well, that shut Spain up. Romano practically exploded seconds later, pushing the other away as crimson exploded on his features. "L-Look what you made me do!" BAM! "O-Of course I love you!" BOOM! "W-What's there not to love?!" KABOOM! "Y-You did so much for me and stuck with me for so long despite me being so mean to you!"

"Since when was there a talking tomato?" That's just how red Romano became...

...and he only became redder at that. "YOU POMPOUS JERK! HOW DARE YOU! YOU B—" Those shouts died in the irate's throat as his wrist was taken, his lips smashed into another pair this time around. Even as rain began falling from the heavens, the kiss wasn't broken, only deepening.

"A kiss in the rain, huh?" Both jolted as they snapped their eyes up, taking in the sight of five nations approaching them. France smiled. "How romantic."

Prussia cackled. "How awesome is this?!"

"Really awesome bruder." Germany smirked.

Japan chuckled. "What a nice end."

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" Spain and Romano suddenly found their arms full of Italy, cheeks heatedly rubbed to his. The blithe beamed as he alternated his gaze between the pair. "So will Toni-nii become my actual brother?!" Caramel depths twinkled. "I'll be more than happy to serve as priest this time around!"

BIG BANG! "FELICIANO!" His sibling screamed. "YOU CAN'T JUST—"

"Marry me." That same tomato ring from earlier was taken back out as Spain kneeled on one knee, taking the proposed's hand in his own. Not so subtle, right?

Yeah. "ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO! THAT WAS TOO SUDDEN!" Not that that mattered; the full-body flush belied any notions of actual anger.

The answer was obvious.

* * *

"These two have written their own wedding vows."

Everything was perfect. The sun was shining brightly. The sky was clear. The day was warm. Melodious harmonies of singing birds filled the air. Wedding music played all around. The grass was green. Flowers of all kinds and colors bloomed brilliantly and fragrantly. Literally the entire world took witness to the two countries at the altar—a certain two hand-in-hand with a violet and red rose in each of their black suits—as Italy, who was in holy robes, read the ceremonial sermon. Some cried. Some wept. Some bawled. Some sniffed. The best men—Prussia, France, Germany, Japan, and the priest himself—had given heartwarming speeches about the pair. Everything was similar to a certain triad's wedding, well with some major differences. I bet you can tell what they are.

And now it was time. Spain faced Romano. "Lovino...you have been what is most important to me ever since the day I took you in as my own; creature, country, person...no other can compare to you. We might not have had the best relationship at first, but we became really close really fast. I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy and safe, and no amount of money spent will be enough to ensure that...and I still want that more than anything. No matter what you or others think of you, remember that you're the light of my life, the hope not its ruin."

"Tch." Scarlet plagued Romano's cheeks as he began. "A-Antonio...I could never possibly express how grateful I am to you. Y-You have done so much for me, so much more than I deserve. Y-You made yourself suffer so much for me despite how rude and ungrateful I was. Y-You were always kind to me...and still are. I-I could not have been taken in by a better country. I-I was so lucky to be put with you, as a child and even as an adult. I-I hope one day I will become adequate for you."

The priest beamed as he addressed the crowd. "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." Who would dare say 'no' in such a situation and to those beautiful limpid brown eyes?! No one with a heart, that's who.

Italy then continued, facing the Spaniard. "Antonio Fernández Carriedo, do you take Lovino Vargas to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you two shall live?"

"I do!" Firm nod.

The priest then turned to the other, eyes softening. "Lovino Vargas...il mio fratello...do you take Antonio Fernández Carriedo to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you two shall live?"

"I do." Firm nod.

Smiling, Italy waved a hand, a little lad who had bushy brows and blue eyes in a sailor suit and a short boy who had his blond hair tied into braids and was donned in a tux walking over, two pillows bearing tomatoes crafted of the finest precious stones in each. Both bowed, presenting them. Like before. "Thank you Sealand, Kugelmugel."

"Glad to be recognized!" Salute.

Shrug. "I'm honored to be able to assist in this artful event." ...Okay. Moving on.

"To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings." The two took the case which held the one they made, the micronations stepping to the side once they had done so. "The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to each other. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day." Italy looked at each in turn. "Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved one's hand?" The two nodded, awaiting the signal. "I, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed."

Here goes. "I, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed." The first was slipped on.

"I, Lovino Vargas, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed." And the last...

...but definitely not least. "I, Lovino Vargas, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me...I pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss the groom, forever sealing your union!" Italy broke down into tears. "YAY! FRATELLO IS MARRIED OFF!"

Let's just say a certain ghost by the name of Ancient Rome also appeared. "BOTH MY GRANDSONS HAVE HUSBANDS NOW! YES!"

"NONNO!" It was Italy's turn to tightly embrace his grandpa, the waterworks going on as they watched the pair kiss.

From the sidelines, France laughed. "I knew this would happen someday!"

"This should have occurred centuries ago!" Prussia smirked.

Germany smiled. "I'm happy for them."

"I could not have said it better myself Ludwig-san." Japan seconded, wiping at a tear that fell.

Upon breaking apart, the newly wed couple exchanged a love-filled gaze, the utmost affection swirling in emerald and jade.

"Te amo Lovino." Spain smiled.

Romano seemed to frown, but the smile could be seen in his eyes. "...Ti amo Antonio." And then they shared yet another kiss.

Stubborn persistence pays off after all.

* * *

Translation:

•German: Hallo=Hello, Danke=Thank you, Erwähne es nicht=Do not mention it, Ja=Yes, Ich liebe euch beide=I love you both

•Japanese: nii-chan=big brother, Konnichiwa=Hello, Romāno=Romano, Arigato=Thank you, Mondainai=No problem, Supein=Spain, Hai=Yes, Watashi wa kimi o aishiteimasu=I love you, Anata mo=You also

•Italian: Fratello=Brother, Mi dispiace=I'm sorry, Grazie=Thank you, Vi amo entrambi=I love you both, Delizioso=Delicious, Spagna=Spain, fratellino=little brother, il mio fratello=my brother, Nonno=Grandpa, Ti amo=I love you

•Spanish: Hola=Hello, Ay Dios Mio=Oh my God, Gracias=Thank you, Por favor=Please, Buenas noches=Good evening, Delicioso=Delicious, Sí=Yes, De nada=You're welcome, Lo que acaba de suceder=What just happened, Te amo=I love you

How was it, **Chinasky**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit but don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! ( **:**

How was it?

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
